overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Mass for the Dead (OxT)
Mass for the Dead is the opening theme for Mass for the Dead. It is performed by OxT. Characters By Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Sebas Tian * Albedo * Clementine * Slimeko Lyrics Kanji= 果てまでFalling to the dark　何も構わない 暗中の未来を掴めよ 罅(ひび)割れては溢れ出したChaos and taboo 混沌の模様はToo gross We are the irregulars?　真実(こたえ)はバグだらけで こんなCrazyなThis world 悪欲の行為が　正義を為すのなら What the hell! In this hell 果てまでFalling to the dark　何も構わない 善悪捨てて　己のChoiceを Falling to the dark　止めさせはしない 暗中の未来を掴めよ 異形の者が交わるならThe war must happen 罅割れてくThis world 最後に残る者が　正義と言うのなら Winner is you? Winner is me? 晒されBlowing in the wild　誰も応えない 孤独を極め　一つを選べ Blowing in the wild　賛同も否定もない 心中の声を追いかけろ It’s a booby trap　そう探すほど迷いは終わらない It’s a monkey dance　さあ愚かでもただ進むしかない 果てまでFalling to the dark　何も構わない 善悪捨てて　己のChoiceを Falling to the dark　止めさせはしない 暗中の未来を掴めよ |-|Romaji= Hate made Falling to the dark nanimo kamawanai Anchuu no mirai wo tsukameyo Hibi warete wa afuredashita Chaos and taboo Konton no moyou wa Too gross We are the irregulars? Kotae wa BAGU darake de Konna Crazy na This world Aku yoku no tagui ga seigi wo nasu no nara What the hell! In this hell Hate made Falling to the dark nanimo kamawanai Zen'aku sutete onore no Choice wo Falling to the dark tomesase wa shinai ,Br> Anchuu no mirai wo tsukameyo Igyou no mono ga majiwaru nara The war must happen Hibiware teku This world Saigo ni nokoru mono ga seigi to iu no nara Winner is you? Winner is me? Sara sare Blowing in the wild dare mo kotaenai Kodoku wo kiwame hitotsu wo erabe Blowing in the wild sandou mo hitei mo nai Shinchuu no koe wo oikakero It's a booby trap sou sagasu hodo mayoi wa owaranai It's a monkey dance saa oroka demo tada susumu shikanai Hate made Falling to the dark nanimo kamawanai Zen'aku sutete onore no Choice wo Falling to the dark tomesase wa shinai Anchuu no mirai wo tsukameyo |-|English= To the end falling to the dark I don't care Grab the future of the dark It cracked and overflowed chaos and taboo Chaos pattern is too gross We are the irregulars? The truth is full of bugs Such crazy this world If the act of greed does justice What the hell! In this hell To the end falling to the dark I don't care Throw away good and bad choice Falling to the dark Do not stop Grab the future of the dark If a strange person crosses the war must happen The world is broken this world If the last one says justice Winner is you? Winner is me? Exposed Blowing in the wild Nobody responds Only one choice can be selected Blowing in the wild no agreement or denial Follow your voice It's a booby trap the search does not end with so much searching It's a monkey dance It's stupid, but you just have to go Falling to the dark do not stop Throw away good and bad choice Falling to the dark do not stop Grab the future of the dark Trivia * The music was included in a video as part of a promotional campaign for pre-registration. Category:Music Category:Opening Themes